Abby's Love Story
by Preppi101
Summary: Abby has a story to tell. When she writes it down it sounds oddly familiar. An end to a love story isn't always happily ever after. A love story doesn't always end in marriage. Please R&R! First one shot!


AN: So I was reading a story. It was Jibbs and I thought about it for a second. And I came up with this. So here goes nothing. Please review it's my first one shot. :)

Summary: Abby has a story to tell. When she writes it down it sounds oddly famliar.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I know it's sad. If I did Jenny would be alive and would be making babies with Gibbs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby's POV...

I have a story to tell. It's a sad story. It was my dream last night. Boy meets girl boy falls in love then girl leaves. Tragic ending. But it's something that I can't get rid of. So I'm going to write it down.

I've got my pen and paper lets start.

Boy meets girl at work. Long time ago. Almost 2000. They're partners. It's a love story that was planned out from the start. Girl likes boy. When big boss says they have to go to Europe on an under cover mission their sexual tension would soon disappear. They leave for London then Mariselle. Paris is the city of love so hopefully boy falls in love with girl. The second night they make love all night long. Wow. They must of really needed to get it out of their systems. Boy and girl fall in deep love. After the mission girl leaves. Boy is heartbroken. He later marries some other girl. It's a redhead girl and an almost silver fox started the love story. But girl leaves leaving boy to marry some other redhead girl that isn't the original. Girl comes back way later as the big boss. After she'd been there a couple years she dies. Boy is once again heartbroken.

I looked at it. It looked good. I smile finally I got it out on paper. Ooooooh test results are in. A Caf-pow appears in front of my face. I take it and take one long sip.

" What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked me.

" It's definitely Vincent Sardo."

" Good work Abs." Gibbs said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He leaves the lab. I didn't know he got a look at my story. Now that I think about it, it sounds familiar. It's my silver haired fox and Jenny's love story. Gibbs and the director were my love story. We'll never know if the love story could've ended happily. For now, I'm happy it isn't eating away at me. El jefe's redheaded girl is no longer with us. I need some music to help. I go over to my CD's and look, The Fray. I never listen to them. How'd that get in there? Oh well. Lets see what songs it has on there.

_The daughter's father watches, quietly we assume_

_He's not longer with us but he left this dusty room_

_In your name and it's an honor, it's a shame but it's your honor_

_Take it on your shoulder til you can find another_

_That's enough for now, he should've never left you broken_

_He should've held you, things your father never could do_

_That's enough for now, he would've never left you broken_

_He would've held you, things your father never told you_

_The century before you never could turn 21_

_Years and years he waited just watching for a son_

_For someone to go ahead, take the name he said_

_Years and years he waited and a daughter came instead_

_But that's enough for now, he should've never left you broken_

_He should've held you, things your father never could do_

_That's enough for now, he would've never left you broken_

_He would've held you, things your father never told you_

_Breathing comes in pairs_

_Except for twice_

_One begins and one's goodbye_

_Sixty years of sorrow he got 5 or 6 of bliss_

_Left my mother's mother without so much as a kiss_

_But that's enough for now, he never wanted to leave you broken_

_He would've held you, things your father never told you_

_That's enough for now, I would've never left you broken_

_I would've held you, things your father never could do_

_Words your father never told you_

_Sixty years of sorrow, he got 5 or 6 of bliss_

_Left my mother's mother without so much as a kiss_

Okay that's too sad for my taste, but a very good song. Sigh. I wish Jenny was here to see this. Gibbs is still upset she's gone. Well when the love of your life dies, you'll never know what could've been. I think I'm going to cry. I look up to the celling, I still could feel Jenny's presence. I get lonely and I always feel her. Maybe she isn't gone after all. She's just not here. I miss her. Well my tragic love story ended tragically. It shouldn't have ended that way. It should've ended wonderfully. And with love. Not death and illness. Well I better get back to work. El jefe will have a cow if I don't get this case wrapped up.

It's been a year since Jenny died. A year since the fiery redhead came through my lab, yelled at Gibbs, or been big bad director. Jenny was my friend. Now she's been gone for a year. Does it ever get easier? No. Not with Kate and definitely not with Jenny. Will wounds heal? Possibly. I feel like crying. Jenny's been gone for a year and my mourning still hasn't stopped. I'll never tell El jefe, but she really did love him. An end to a love story isn't always happily ever after. A love story doesn't always end in marriage. The end to my love story is neither. It's tragedy. No love. Just tragedy. Did you say it today? I love you. Three little words Jenny never got the chance to say. Now it's every year on this day my tragic love story appears. It never ends. It's never going to be easier on the team. No one could've written a more tragic love story...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well that's it. I really like the ending. An end to a love story isn't always happily ever after. A love story doesn't always end in marriage. It could end however it plays itself out. So this is my love story. I know one of the lines is from Grey's, it's a line that goes with this story. Please review. I hope I did good. It's just something that came to me.


End file.
